


Debbie & Joey Are A Party of Four

by orphan_account



Category: Blondie (Band), The Ramones
Genre: Blondie - Freeform, Chris Stein - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, One Shot, The Ramones - Freeform, dad!Joey, debbie harry - Freeform, mentions of medical stuff (nothing serious tho), pregnant!Debbie, they deserve to be happy fight me, this one’s the fluffiest one yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one in which Debbie and Joey have some kids of their own because why not.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joey Ramone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Debbie & Joey Are A Party of Four

“Oh God.” Debbie groaned, slowly getting out of the covers. She stared at Joey for a second, who was soundly sleeping, hair sprawled over the pillow. She smiled, despite the discomfort she was feeling. She loved to see him without his glasses, sleeping peacefully and lightly snoring. He was beautiful, and she couldn’t help but admire him. 

She then was reminded of the pain in her lower back and looked downwards at her swollen stomach. While relieving herself, she remembered the day they found out. 

“Deb, are ya sick?” Joey’s thick New York accent never ceased to flatter her. He had walked out to find her writing music on their piano with a pregnancy test in his pale hand. 

Debbie sighed. She always suspected that Joey never wanted a baby after and even before they got married. She slumped on the piano bench. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you as soon as I found out, but I’m pregnant.” She explained, then rose out of the bench. 

Joey’s eyes widened with shock at the revelation.

“But you know what? I don’t care. I’m not going to get rid of it. I can’t. I would never get rid of something that you gave me.” 

Joey had stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m not mad, Debbie.” He had smiled. “I never said I didn’t want it, it’s just, ya know I don’t think I’m gonna be a good dad.”

Debbie kissed his cheek before facing him and holding his face with her hands. “I know for a fact that you’re gonna be a great dad, Joey. I love you and I’m gonna be there with you every step of the way.”

“But what if they get my OCD, or bad looks? I—“

She kissed him wholeheartedly. “Joey, you’re beautiful. Every single aspect of you is. I married you because I love you and nothing else matters to me.”

“I love you so much, Debbie.” A tear escaped him as he reached down to give her one more kiss. 

While sliding back underneath the covers, she realized she had woken him up. 

“Debbie?” He asked groggily, hand searching for her in the dark. 

“I’m right here.” 

“Are you alright? Is the baby okay?” He inquired worriedly. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, don’t worry. Just a small back pain that’s all.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, it’s already gone.” She sighed, wobbling inside the covers to get the perfect position. 

“Okay—“

“Hey,” She interjected, sifting up and sitting against the headboard. 

“What?” He turned the bedside lamp on. 

“Gimme your hand.” She said, taking ahold of his large hand and placing it on her round stomach. 

“Oh my God.” He whispered in awe when he felt movement. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces. 

“She likes you.” Debbie grinned, removing some long hair away from his pale face.

“It’s a She?” He asked with a grin of his own.

“I don’t know, but maybe I want it to be.” She admitted, admiring the wedding ring on his hand while it was still placed on her stomach. 

“Well if it is, I know she’d be just as beautiful as you.” He kissed her. Once you got through his multiple layers, Debbie thought, he was the most affectionate and loving guy she’d ever been with. 

“Well, if it’s a boy I’m sure he’ll be just as handsome as you.” She replied, kissing him back. 

A couple of days later, both Debbie and Joey were in their respective recording studios working. 

Debbie was currently sitting on a chair in the most comfortable clothes she could wear. Round stomach and all, she was singing into the microphone in a silent box. 

“Hold on, Debbie can you give the chorus one more try?” Her friend, Chris Stein asked. 

“Sure just give me a minute—“ She froze. 

“Debbie, what’s going on, are you okay?” Chris asked. 

“Oh my God.”

“What? What happened?!”

“Chris, you might want to come in here I think my water just broke.” 

The Ramones had been recording a new song for their new studio album. Joey’s throat was quickly becoming sore from repeating the same lines over and over again at the same intensity.

During one of the last takes he noticed a commotion behind the recording window. A man, who looked like one of Phil Spector’s assistants had walked in frantically. 

“Joey.” Phil called over the speaker, an urgent look on his face. “Debbie’s in labor.” 

Dee Dee, Marky and Johnny all looked over to their tall lead singer, searching him for any reaction. He quickly left the mic, grabbed his leather jacket and rushed to the exit. 

“God I hope they’re okay.” Was all Dee Dee said before taking his bass off. 

Meanwhile in the car, Joey’s eyes searched frantically over the streets; trying to divert his attention to anything else that wasn’t frustration over the fact that Monte could be driving faster.

“Don’t worry, Joey, I’m sure she’s doing alright.” 

“I know, I know, I know I just don’t want to miss it, ya know?”

“I understand.” Monte replies while making an aggressive turn to the street that the hospital was on. He parked right in front of the ER entrance. 

“You’re gonna be a great dad.” Was all Monte said before looking at Joey run off with a speed he hadn’t seen before inside the building. 

“Oh, Christ I can already see the papers tomorrow.” He chuckled to himself as he drove away. 

Debbie cried out as sweat dropped from her forehead. 

“Just breathe in and out with me, alright?” The nurse beside her held her hand. 

“Sir you can’t go in there right now—“ Another nurse’s voice was heard outside of the room while Joey forced his way inside. 

The doctor attending Debbie turned to Joey then to Debbie. “Is he the father?” He asked the nurse who had been keeping Joey from walking in. 

“Yes, but—“ 

“Then let him in.” He said, continuing to work. “And give him some scrubs.” 

“Sir I’m going to need you to hold your wife’s hand.” The nurse that had been beside Debbie instructed Joey. 

Debbie couldn’t help but smile as he crouched down and kissed her sweat-ridden forehead while taking ahold of her hand. 

“Careful I might crush your hand.” She warned, gasping for air. 

“I don’t mind.” He replied. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” 

“It’s alright, Joey you made it just in time.” She winced in pain. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hyman?” The doctor broke them off their conversation with a serious expression on his face. “Looks like you both are having twins.” 

“We are?” Debbie asked incredulously while Joey stayed there in shock. 

Then all of a sudden Debbie yelped in pain, almost giving Joey a heart attack. He hated having to see her in pain, but for now all he could do was be beside her and hold her hand. Had he been the one to carry the twins he would have in a heartbeat.

When it all passed and Joey first heard the cries his heart leaped in his chest. Never had he felt so much overwhelming love and affection and the need to protect like he felt there and then. Nothing had prepared him for the moment they would hand him his son first, then daughter in his arms. Debbie had tears streaming down her face as she held both of her and Joey’s kids in her arms. Joey had never felt as happy as he did in that moment. He just felt pure pride and joy. He leant down to kiss Debbie while she held them and when the doctors had left to give them a moment, he wept. 

“Oh, Joey.” Debbie smiled weakly. “Don’t cry.”

He did anyway. “Thank you, Debbie. I just never thought that one day I’d get as lucky as this. You’ve given me so much and—I love you.” 

“I love you too, Joey. And I love both of these little people you gave me.” She chuckled, staring down at both of them. “Looks like they both got your hair.” 

Joey simply looked on with adoration. 

“Do you want to hold them again?” She asked. “Here, I’ll give you this one. I would like to name him Christopher Joey Hyman.” 

He was touched that she’d chosen to name his son after him. Slowly, he cradled the now-sleeping bundle in his long arms. He loved him the instant he saw him, and no matter what he did, Joey decided, he would always love him. 

“And what’s the girl’s name?” The nurse asked a few minutes later. 

“Harriet Charlotte Hyman.” Joey announced while sitting on the chair and holding Christopher. 

“You named her after your mom? That’s sweet.” Debbie commented, loving how cheekily he had named her ‘Harriet’ as well, deriving from her last name. 

A few days later when they were out of the hospital, the tabloids broke and the friends and family were overjoyed. 

“No godfather, or godmother?” Dee Dee had asked, looking down at Harriet while his wife, Vera held her. 

They had thrown a party to welcome the newborns in their apartment home. Everyone had come bearing gifts and curious eyes. Even Johnny and Linda. 

“Joey’s Jewish, so no.” Debbie smiled at the couple while holding Christopher in her arms. 

“Aw, she’s so cute, honey can we—“ 

“Don’t start getting any ideas.” Dee Dee warned playfully at his wife. 

“Please, Dee I want one.” Verá responded and pretty soon they were having an argument on their own while Harriet was handed back to Joey. 

“Thank you for convincing Joey to give me grandkids. I thought he’d never.” Charlotte, Joey’s mom, told Debbie as she looked on her son and wife and kids. 

“Don’t worry, Charlotte it didn’t take a lot.” Debbie chuckled while Joey blushed. 

Both Debbie and Joey denied photo shoot offers with them as a family and declined to be interviewed in the following weeks. They were good at remaining private and avoiding the public eye, but one trip to Central Park and suddenly they were New York’s most followed couple. Photographers managed to get shots of them walking the strollers around in the most unconventional ways. They even got a few snapshots of them backstage, in which Joey would take care of them during a Blondie concert and Debbie would take care of them during a Ramones concert. 

And sure, parenthood was no easy feat, even more so with new recording projects with each of their bands. They managed, though and they couldn’t be happier with what they had.


End file.
